


This Isn't The End

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Written for a friend of mine, based on the prompts Bill/Remus and "This isn't the end."





	

~ This Isn't The End ~

"This isn't the end,"  
he said, as he slid  
the silver knife under  
the other man's ribs.

The werewolf then  
with his final breath  
gasped his lover's name  
and slipped into death.

"Don't worry," Bill whispered,  
his grief in full view  
as he turned the knife on himself.  
"I'll be coming with you."

~oOo~


End file.
